Memories Long Gone
by Gabrielle Lupin
Summary: Flashbacks leading up to Vader's betrayal of the Emperor. One shot. Complete. Please R


Memories Long Forgotten 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, and I am not George Lucas.

"_Then my father is truly dead."_ The words rang through his dark and heartless mind through and through as he watched his only son disappear, escorted onto his ship. Thoughts flashed before him, memories he had long forgotten. He turned his head. What were these emotions he was feeling? For the first time in over twenty years, Lord Vader could not end the life of an enemy, could not bring pain to another.

Luke, he had grown from when they had last met in Cloud City. There he was a pitiful fighter, barley able to swing his saber, his motions foolish. Now, as his son had stood before him, Vader saw not a boy, but a man. A Jedi of the Republic. The Commander had delivered him alone, Luke claiming that there were no others. Vader was not fooled. His son was devious and deceitful, perfect for convincing the weak minded. Luke had surrendered for a reason, that reason was still uncertain to him, though he was convinced to find it.

His mission was to turn his son to the dark side of the force. The Emperor had claimed that together, they could turn Luke, and force him to join them. As Vader stood in the shaft on the forest moon of Endor, he was not convinced he agreed with the Emperor. The Emperor had always promised him power, but for an immense price. Things had gone wrong the last time the Emperor had had a plan. He had lost something, or someone. A name came to Vader's lips. When he spoke, it was barley a whisper, _Padme'._ He took in a breath, breathing through his mask, the only devise that kept him alive. He remembered, and for the first time he wanted to. What was he missing that grieved him so to see his son stand before him?

-------------------------------

The sunlit fields came back to him. The sweet smell of vegetation filled his nose. He was home, where he remembered being happy. He crouched down to the grass, and with an ungloved, smooth, hand, picked a daisy from the soft ground. The sky was a clear blue, the lake glistening, sparkling in the bright daylight. Birds swooped upward and downward in their attempt to catch an afternoon meal. A slight breeze pushes you forward as you brought your hand to his face. You feel skin, no mask to cover what scars he had. His hand moved to a braid that fell onto his shoulders. You had no memory.

"Ani!" A strange voice in the distance called. You turn around, not sure to where the voice was coming from. You stumble before a shadow came into view. It was a girl. No, it was a woman who was running to him. Who was she calling for? You didn't know anyone by the name of Ani. All he could do was stare as she continued to run, her brown locks flowing behind her as she scampered through the fields. She was dressed in a sunshine yellow gown, her feet bare as she came to a stop before him. She was breathing hard, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Her gorgeous, pale face smiled up at him as leaned forward and embraced him.

"More flowers Ani? Don't you think we have picked enough?" The pleasing fragrance of roses and tulips engulfed him. The woman stepped back, her smile turning into a face of worry. She brought a hand to his cheek.

"Is everything alright?" Without thinking, you nod and began to walk with this beauty across the flocks of flowers at his feet.

As they continued to walk, the girl beside him began to speak about her childhood in these lands, tales her father had told her. It was your first time here. You didn't know how you knew, but you did. The young woman took you're hand within her own as you continued onto a rock path leading upward toward a town. The girl began to run again, calling behind her,

"Race me Ani, come on!" A smile came to you're face as you took off after her, then all was dark.

The roaring of an engine could be heard in the background as Vader came back to reality. Padme, he remembered now. She was the girl. They were friends. Wait, there was more. She had called him Ani. It was short for something, but what. He looked out through his mask onto the forests before him. Luke had said a name while they were speaking. Anikan was it? That was his name. He had once been called Anikan. The title of Darth Vader had haunted him for too long that he had forgotten who he had been.

But this girl, why was she so special to his soul? Where was she now? His mind stopped. He remembered now, the horrible truth. He had loved her, he had needed her, cared for her. He rammed his fist into the metal steel bars that covered the shaft in anger. In all his anger and spite, the truth hit him. He had killed her. He had followed the Emperor, and while doing so killed the only person he had come to love. Killed her out of anger, out of his own selfishness.

The Emperor, he was the one who had told him about Padme's death. He had no memory of ending her life; all he knew was that he had done it. Obi-Wan had warned him, but he was wrong. He was wrong then and was wrong now. Vader convinced himself he had made the right choice by joining the Dark Side. His thoughts came once again upon Luke, who was certain there was still good within his father's demented self. He had come to convince his father who he was, what had had been.

Luke had asked him to go off with him, start a new life. Such foolish thoughts his son had. Why had he not just killed the boy when he had the chance? What could the emperor see in him? He could only harm everything he had worked to hard to make. He would kill his son, if that were his destiny. But there was a part of him, somewhere deep that told him to keep Luke safe. The emotion was strange to Vader. For some reason, he wanted no harm to come to his son. He shook it off. It was too late for him, there was no hope for him now, Luke didn't know the power of the Dark Side. But he would soon. The Emperor would not mislead him again, Vader was sure of it. The name Anikan no longer had any meaning for him, this he knew. He would turn his son to the Dark Side, and together they would rule. Luke could not back down.

------------------------------

Footsteps could be heard in the distance as a general walked up to where Vader was standing, lost in thought. He gave a quick bow before stating,

"My Lord, the Skywalker boy is now aboard your shuttle. Shall we take off?" Vader took one more glance before following the general to his ship, his black cloak flowing behind him, Luke's saber in one hand. Within the hour, they would be before the Emperor. This was his time.

-------------------------

_Fin._


End file.
